(DBZNE) Episode 1: The World Tournament! Who Is This Powerful Kid?!
Narrator: After the fights with Majin Buu, the Earth remains at peace for another year. The World Tournament starts and the reigning champion Hercule is out due to faking a sickness. However a new name is introduced, with a tail! His name is Daikon, a half saiyan-human hybrid, and he's...12 years old. How will the Z-Fighters react to the new young warrior? Find out...now! * Opening theme Bit by Bit plays * Narrator: The World Tournament! Who Is This Powerful Warrior? *Scene at the world tournament* Announcer: And the quarter finals have begun! It is Tien vs Yamcha, Goten vs Daikon, Trunks vs Sorto, and Krillin vs Piccolo! First up, Tien vs Yamcha! Tien: Just like old days Yamcha huh? Yamcha: Yeah..I remember the day you broke my leg and knocked me unconscious in that one tournament. Tien: Don't worry. Your leg breaking won't hurt as much this time. Announcer: Three...two...one...begin! *Tien and Yamcha dash right toward eachother, Tien making a clever move and flying behind Yamcha to knee his back. Yamcha flew into the air and looked back. The two began a fearce fight.* Goku: Wow..Tien and Yamcha sure got stronger than they were last year! Gohan: I know dad..maybe they got inspired to train more! Goku: If so..it'll be cool to see them against whatever enemy comes next! Goten: Daddy..you mean there will be more? Goku: No..I didn't mean that Goten. I meant if there is any bad guys, they can help stop it! Don't worry Goten, you will be fine. You should make sure you always train just incase something happens though! And remember, plenty of rest! Goten: Plenty of rest! Got it dad! Tien: Agh..you really did get stronger Yamcha..I can't believe I actually said that. Yamcha: Thanks. WOLF FANG FIST! *Tien teleported behind Yamcha fast enough, Yamcha not knowing where he went* Tien: Looking for me? *Tien fired a Dodon Ray at Yamcha sending him to the grass* Yamcha: Damnit! Announcer: And Tien is through to the semi-finals! It was a good fight but Tien had that finishing move that was just a little too much for Yamcha! Next up, Goten vs D-Dai-kan-kon? Yeah that's how you pronounce it I t-Daikooon.-yeah. Daikon: Rgh.. 'Goten: Who's Daikon? Goku: I'm not sure Goten bu-OH MY GOD HE HAS A TAIL! Vegeta: What?! Could he be a Saiyan?! Krillin: Wow..I never even heard of this kid! We will see if he is a Saiyan based on how he fights.. Daikon: Good luck Goten. Goten: Thank you Kaidon! I mean Daikon! *Daikon couldn't help but smile at his mistake* Announcer: Three..two...one...begin! Daikon powered up and flew right to Goten, who did the same. The two engaged in a combat clash. Goten delivered the first blow, punching Daikon in the gut Daikon: Agh! ..HAA! *Daikon moved extremely fast and appeared behind Goten, grabbing his legs and swinging him into the air. Goten floated and fired a Kamehameha at Daikon.* Goten: Kamehameha! Daikon: Huh?! *He moved out of the way and while Goten was caught off guard, Daikon fired a white energy wave at his stomach, bringing him to the stands. Goten stopped himself at the brink of being knocked out of bounds, and continued to fly towards Daikon, engaging in another combat clash.* Goku: Wow... Vegeta: Hmph. If your son was a good fighter, that random child would be knocked out by now. Same if we were facing eachother Kakarot! I would beat you to a pulp! Tien: Then why not enter a world tournament? Vegeta: And how many planets have you blown up? Tien: I don't know how many Gokus have you beaten? *Piccolo laughed at the joke* Vegeta: Quiet Namekian! You wouldn't stand a chance against me! *Goten was caught offguard watching the Z-Fighters talk and Daikon took advantage of this, flying straight towards him and pulling off a meteor combination. When Goten was falling towards the ground, Daikon fired another energy wave, knocking him out of bounds.* Goten: Noo!! Announcer: And Daikon is the winner! He goes to the semi-finals! Next up, Trunks vs Sorto! Z-Fighters: HUH? Goku: That kid..beat my son? Vegeta: Hahahaha! Told you your son is weak! Trunks is miles ahead of him! Goku: We'll see about that, Vegeta. *Trunks and the human martial artist Sorto walked up to the ring* Sorto: I'm gonna beat you up punk! (Sorto's power level is probably around 40 by the way) Trunks: Really? Here, just so things are fair, I'll let you have a few blows at me. Announcer: Three! Two! One..and go! Sorto ran straight towards Trunks who was standing still. Sorto blew plenty of punches to Trunks but it did not cause Trunks to even nudge. Trunks punched Sorto in the jaw which sent him flying outside of the stadium. Announcer: T...t..trunks is the w...winner....? Bulma: YEAAAH THATS MY BOY! Vegeta: That Earthling was weak. Hopefully he actually faces a warrior next round. Krillin: Well give him some credit Vegeta..he's in the semi-finals! Vegeta: Hmph. Announcer: And for the final round of the quarter-finals we have Krillin vs Piccolo! Android 18: Finally. A good fight. *At Hercule's house* Hercule: Thank goodness I'm here watching it on the TV! These guys would beat me to a pulp! *Hercule hears a servant coming to his room, so he runs to his bed and pretends to be sick.* Hercule: Thanks for the medicine. I am very siccjajghghhchghgh--ACHOO! Servant: No worries. It's grape flavored too! Hercule: T--ACHOO!-thanks.. *The servant leaves the room and Hercule gets up right away to continue watching the tournament* Hercule: That..was a close one!! *Back at the tournament* Announcer: Three..two...one..BEGIN! *Piccolo and Krillin engaged in a combat clash. Krillin attempted to hit Piccolo in the back of his head, but Piccolo did a backflip and reacted quickly, kicking Krillin up into the air.* Krillin: KAMEHAME-HA! Piccolo: MASENKO-HA! *The beams collided and the two were fighting for control of the clash. Piccolo won, but Krillin landed right on the edge of the ring. He then got up.* Krillin: Rgh..that was good Piccolo..*Krillin flew up into the air to lure Piccolo into a trap.* Krillin: SOLAR FLARE! *Piccolo was blinded by Krillin and Krillin started to beat Piccolo. He threw a punch to the gut and he started swinging Piccolo to out of bounds, when suddenly Piccolo extended his arm, punched Krillin into the air, and blasted ki blasts surrounding him. He was now unblinded.* Krillin: Huh? Hah, you missed all of those ki blasts! Pathetic! Piccolo: Did I? Look around you. *Krillin looked around him and saw the ki blasts surrounding him. He couldn't dodge because they were everywhere around him.* Piccolo: HELLZONE GRENADE!!! *Krillin was hit by all of the ki blasts and fell down to the grass, being knocked out of bounds.* Piccolo: That doesn't work against me. I can sense where you are. Krillin: Nice work Piccolo.. Announcer: An amazing technique by Piccolo! He is through to the semi-finals with the 3 other 3 contenders, Tien, Daikon, and Trunks! Goku: What a fight you two! Congratulations Piccolo! Better luck next time Krillin! Krillin: Thanks, but at least the final 4 isn't just weak frauds now, we actually have a good tournament going on! Vegeta: If only Bulma let me join. Goku: Hey come on! The reason me and Gohan didn't join was because we wanted to give everyone else a chance! If you want to face me so bad, then maybe we will after! *Vegeta grunted* Announcer: Now comes the drawing for the semi-finals! #1 for the First Round...Piccolo! #1 for the Second Round..Trunks! Daikon: Hmm..I wonder who I am going to face.. Sakana: Whoever it is, make sure you don't go easy on them! We need that money! Daikon: I know mom. I won't hold back! Announcer: #2 for the First Round..Tien! That means It is Piccolo vs Tien / Trunks vs Daikon! The semi-finals will begin in five minutes! Goten: Hey Trunks, if you avenge me out there and defeat that meanie who got me knocked out, I will give you a toy! Trunks: Really! Yay! Alright Goten I will knock him out for you! Sakana: That Trunks kid is powerful Daikon..make sure you give it your all! Daikon: Thanks mom. Alright. Let's do this. Trunks: Hey Daikon..good luck out there. *Trunks winked at Goten. Goten winked back* Daikon: You too. May the best fighter win! The quarter-finals are a tough competition. Man against man, and child against child. Who will make the finals and win the competition? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Next Era! Closing theme Live Your Life Like a Kamehameha plays